Cloud Nine
by Aeriith
Summary: Kagome: This is a story of the dream i had last night... A dream like no other... A dream about Him. Sesshoumaru x Kagome


**The Dream**

Last night I had one of the most amazing dreams… One that I would not usually have…

It was dark, one single room dimly lit by moonlight, with a group of people. These people didn't say a word; they all just knelt in one big circle. I too was apart of this circle. There was just one thing that puzzled me yet I knew completely what it meant. We were all wearing nothing, completely free of clothing. Some showed their silky creamy pale skin, others showed a deep velvet chocolate. The atmosphere was static, each breath was heard, and each heartbeat was felt each body was almost one with the other beside them. I simply knelt there waiting for what was going to happen. There was a strong element of cheekiness and excitement throughout the room. Each person's heart was racing.

Then… the first move was made. Through the almost pitch black darkness a boy started crawling across the circle, simply using his hands and senses to guide him. As he slowly reached the other side his hands touched her and a moan of pleasure echoed throughout the room. It was hard to see but everyone simply focused and listened to the gentle sounds that came from the two lovers. He ran his hands all over her creamy skin, slowly began kissing her neck, tasting her. As they continued another advance was made by another boy who daringly crossed to circle to the pleasure that was calling to him.

Then as I watched what was happening I felt the strangest sensation. Being a pure virgin I had never felt something so… intriguing. My body began to heat up all over and I was feeling dizzy. I looked around to see what was happening and in the darkness I saw nothing… wait no… there was vague movement just across from me. Someone was coming… wait coming? For me? I didn't know what to do I was so nervous yet so excited at the same time. My body was reacting in a way I had never imagined.

Then… through the darkness I saw his eyes… topaz gold and powerful as the sun. His body came into view, a beautiful form of toned strong muscle covered in the velvet pale skin that I had only seen in my dreams. It was him that had awakened my body so. It was he that had filled me with emotions and feelings I never wanted to leave.

As he came closer the sweet and alluring scent of his body filled me and made my body quiver and shake. He came to close that his sweet mouth was breathing in my ear pushing me further to the edge… I wanted him. Without notice he smirked and trailed his tongue from my collarbone up to my jaw which filled the room with the sound of my moans. This excited him all the more. He then made fuller contact by lightly sliding his hands over me, beginning with my legs.

By now I was overcome by this sensation and the dizziness was increasing yet I was completely aware of what he was doing. As he slid his velvet hands up my legs he leaned in towards me, breathing in my scent deeply and softly moaning from the sweet aroma. His hands were teasingly getting closer to the source of my heat closer and knowing all along what he was doing he skipped his hands over where I wanted him and started gliding his hands over my waist and up to my neck. As his hands reached my neck one of them suddenly went over my shoulder and down my back rewarding him with my soft pleas and moans. With one hand he pushed my chest and the other held me, slowly lowering me onto my back. And in one swift movement he was on top of me kissing my neck approaching closer and closer to my lips.

In all my life I had never felt true love. I had never wanted to kiss anyone with the desperation I had now. And as he looked deep into my aqua eyes he said "I love you" and brought his lips to mine kissing me deeply. As our lips met the sensation was driving me further to absolute bliss. My stomach had a million butterflies fluttering in it and the softness of his lips was perfection. I suddenly felt his tongue dance across my lips begging me to open, which I involuntarily obliged to. It was as if my body knew what to do but I had no clue. The taste of him shot throughout my body, how could something so sweet and addictive exist. I then lost all control of my body as my arms and legs wrapped around him taking in the hardness and velvet texture of his body. I ran my hands all over his body, and then racking my nails over his back the most sensual moan escaped his lips. Now it was my turn to smirk. Knowing now my playfulness he started to kiss and tease me. Beginning with my neck he trailed his tongue and nipped his way down to my chest. No one had ever touched me like this before and I wanted him to be the only one to ever do it. As he lavished his tongue over me he flicked at the most sensitive part causing me to writhe beneath his touch. He captured one hot pearl of my chest between his teeth, suckling gently, causing myself to arch against him; as I weaved my hands into his silky hair. His right hand came up to play with my breast, causing me to moan louder, tugging on his hair lightly. His other hand continued it's roaming, simply caressing me everywhere he could reach. After a moment, he switched sides and continued his torment. He could feel the heat of my arousal, and he tried to keep himself in check, he could feel how innocent I was, which excited him beyond control. He then trailed his tongue down my waist tasting the thin sheen of gloss that covered my body.

As he travelled further down he could soon feel the heat of my core. I had never wanted someone so bad. Just feeling his tongue lavish the inside of my thigh was enough to drive me insane. My moaning had caused quite the disturbance among the other people in the room who I was now oblivious too. Everyone had their eyes on us all dripping with the same eagerness that I was. We had become like animals, no something else. The pure sensual feeling throughout the room and infected everyone and now needed to be tended to.

As he licked and kissed further into my thigh he suddenly caught me, causing me to gasp. He stopped for a second to lick his lips tasting the sweetness of my honey. This suddenly turned him into something else it triggered something inside of him which would never turn back. Within a second his tongue delved into my core licking, sucking, tasting! He went crazy with need. I couldn't take it anymore the pleasure was too great! I started to cry out moaning louder and louder I grabbed his hair, pulled it and pushed him further into my heated dripping core. I then felt one of his fingers enter me, pumping, pulsing and curling within me all the while he was licking and teasing the very pearl of my pleasure. The feeling kept building me up higher, higher and higher! My body began to shake vigorously until I felt myself come undone. As soon as he felt this his tongue lapped at my pulsing butterfly tasting the nectar of my womanhood.

I then pushed him onto his back. He had too much control and now it was his turn to be teased. As he lay down I hovered my heat just above his thick velvet diamond. Teasing him of what he wanted. I then began kissing and tasting the creamy pale skin of his torso. He was just so intoxicating. As I licked and slid my hands over his body I felt something extremely hard. I had never done this before but it was as if my body knew what to do. My tongue began at the base of him and slid to the very top. The taste was magnificent I wanted more. As I took the tip of him into my mouth I began to pump him and with each movement taking him deeper and deeper until I had completely engulfed him. How could something so beautiful exist? I massaged him deeply which made his moan and writhe just as I had. As I picked up the pace he moaned louder and louder I let my tongue slide all over him I wanted more! And just as his body began to shake he grabbed my torso and flipped me onto my back breathing incredibly deeply and fast. As he looked deep into my eyes I knew what he wanted. He brought his lips to mine kissing me so passionately I thought I would die from the pleasure. While his lips had my attention I was unaware of his position. He had moved himself between my legs and was waiting at my dripping entrance. Just as he pulled his lips from mine I heard a faint "relax" from him and felt his thickness push into me causing me to cry out in both pain and pleasure. His arms were wrapped tightly around me to comfort me and hold me down. He kissed me lightly to reassure me everything was ok. When I had adjusted to him I kissed him to let him know to continue. With this he pushed into my completely filling me with his thick pulsing diamond. This time only pleasure remained and I wanted more. Instantly he began thrusting into me again and again hitting a spot deep within me that made me moan louder and louder with each thrust. All I could see was him, all I could hear was him, he was everything to me. Suddenly I shifted, and he couldn't hold back anymore, pulling out until the tip was just inside he thrust back in, causing me to moan and shudder beneath him. Repeating the motion he slowly fell into a rhythm that pushed me into an insane state of pleasure.

I could barely contain my sighs and moans as he moved in and out of my heated core, the pleasure was so intense. Instinctually my hips began to rock in time against his causing him to cry out in bliss when his pelvis rocked against me. My arms gripped his biceps tightly as I watched his muscles bunch and then relax. Then suddenly he changed his angle and hit something inside me that brought me to my peak once again. Throwing my head back, I moaned loudly, giving myself over to the feelings coursing through my body.

He could feel himself coming closer to his climax and angled himself in a way that hit my core deeper and drove us both into ecstasy. He thrusted harder and harder as we both screamed and clawed at each other until he completely drew himself out and thrusted, releasing his love deep into me. He then collapsed on top of me, our breathing was fast but eventually began to slow. We locked ourselves in an eternal embrace, our hearts as one. And with a slight whisper he asked "What's your name?" I replied with shallow breaths "Kagome, what's yours?" He then replied "Sesshoumaru… you are so completely beautiful I'm so glad you're finally mine". And with that we drifted into a deep sleep forgetting all about the world around us in that little dark now inspired room.


End file.
